


The Strings of Fate

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Roman woke up the morning of his twenty-first birthday, incredibly surprised to see a string tied around his pinky.Everyone who had a romantic soulmate – or soulmates – got a string around their finger when everyone in the relationship turned twenty-one. Roman wasn’t expecting to wake up with a string; he hadn’t expected to ever get a soulmate, honestly. He wasn’t sure exactly what his orientation was, still, but apparently the universe was telling him he could feel romantic love, because he had a string.That was interesting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 80





	The Strings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 7: There is a string tied around your pinky that only you can see, the end of it leads to your soulmate.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, Remus is in it but he's much less Remus than normally depicted, let me know if there's anything else!

Roman woke up the morning of his twenty-first birthday, incredibly surprised to see a string tied around his pinky.

Everyone who had a romantic soulmate – or soulmates – got a string around their finger when everyone in the relationship turned twenty-one. Roman wasn’t expecting to wake up with a string; he hadn’t expected to ever get a soulmate, honestly. He wasn’t sure exactly what his orientation was, still, but apparently the universe was telling him he could feel romantic love, because he had a string.

That was interesting.

When he saw it, his first instinct was to wake up his twin, who was sharing an apartment with him, and scream about the string (which he did).

“Oh my God, Remus, Remus, wake up, now, you need to see this, help me, please, Remus!” He poked his brother in the back repeatedly.

Remus opened his eyes blearily. “What the fuck, Roman. No.”

Roman grabbed Remus’s shoulders before he could roll over and throw him off the bed. “No. Remus. I have a string. A soulmate. Remus. Please help. I don’t know what to do.”

Remus shot up to sitting. “Oh my God, a soulmate? _You?_ Have a _soulmate?”_

“Yes,” Roman hissed, angrily sitting at the foot of his brother’s bed. “So please help me understand this and what I’m supposed to do and everything happening with it-!”

Remus threw the covers off of his legs and onto Roman, fluffing his hair. “Okay. Okay. This is fine.” Then he paused. “Wait. It’s our birthday. I’m twenty-one too.”

Roman froze. “Um. Yeah.”

Remus looked at his pinkie and blew out a breath. “Nothing there, that’s fine. I’ll think about that later. We need to take care of your… _crisis.”_

Roman took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. So- I have a soulmate? Which means apparently I can do romantic love?”

Remus scratched his mustache as he threw his pajamas off. “I guess. It could even be like… an exception to being aro. Or maybe you’re demi and, pardon the wording, just haven’t met the one yet.” He tossed on an eye-searing green t-shirt and tight, black jeans that were more holes than fabric. “Or maybe it’s just a kind of love that nobody’s named yet.”

Roman sighed. “I guess.”

Remus looked up, unusually serious for once. He put his arms on his brother’s shoulders. “Just because you have a string doesn’t mean it immediately and/or automatically has to become romantic and sexual. You are allowed to define love however you want to. You can try as much as you want to, and you can not try as much as you want to. Don’t let anyone else define what your relationship with your soulmate will look like.”

Roman looked him in the eyes with a tiny smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Remus’ grin turned feral. “Now, let’s see how much sugar I can fit into one bowl of cereal!” He ran out of sight, presumably towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Roman sighed, shaking his head at his insufferable brother. _It’s just another day for him,_ he couldn’t help but think. _His whole world hasn’t been turned upside down._

***

Janus’s eyes widened as they saw a string appear on his pinkie. They had turned twenty-one seven months ago and had expected a string, at least eventually, but for some reason they hadn’t expected it so soon.

They blinked a few times, taking this information in, then turned back to their work.

***

Roman cursed as he bumped into someone, spilling his coffee on them.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” he asked, reaching down to help them, only half-paying attention to what he was saying.

Because this person? Was absolutely gorgeous. Holy fucking _shit_ were they beautiful. They had green eyes, accentuated by expertly-applied makeup. The left side of their face had what looked like a red rash over it, but it only seemed to accentuate their face and eyes.

They grasped his hand, hauling themselves up. “I’m fine,” they said, looking down. “My outfit, however, seems to be a lost cause until it meets the washing machine.”

Roman looked at their yellow button-down and black skirt, wincing as he took in the stain down the front of the shirt.

“I am so sorry again. I should have watched where I was going…” he trailed off as his gaze was drawn to the string connected to their pinkie.

“Um,” he said eloquently, staring at the very short length that connected the two of them.

The other person looked down, following his gaze. They gasped quietly when they saw the string.

“Oh. Wow. Okay. I was… _definitely_ ready for this to happen today. Um. Okay.” They took a deep breath, smoothing their shirt and shaking Roman’s hand.

“Hello. My name is Janus, I use they/them pronouns.”

Roman felt his cheeks get red. “I- hi. My name’s Roman. I use he/him pronouns? Um.” He inhaled, letting it out in a shaky breath. “I think I should probably tell you, before I got the string I identified as aromantic? So- I don’t know how this’ll work. But you’re one of the most gorgeous people I’ve seen, like ever? So maybe it’s different. But. Just. An FYI, I guess?”

Janus nodded slowly. “Understood.”

Roman grasped Janus’s hand tighter from where he was still holding it. “I can let you change and then maybe we can get dinner together…?”

A smile spread across their face. “That sounds absolutely _terrible_ ,” they said, giggling slightly. They pivoted the two of them around by their hands, heading towards their apartment.

They’d figure it out, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this ends almost identically to Day 2. Do I care? Not particularly, no! :D
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you feel like it?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
